Confusion Is Nothing New
by Angel of Fate
Summary: Confusion makes its mark in Smallville starting with Clark and his troubles with his two friends that just happen to be girls. Also pertaining to Lex who's having some troubles of his own. (Cowritten with Twilight) *Chapter 4 edited and Chapter 5&6 added*
1. Finding Something

Title: Confusion Is Nothing New  
  
Summary: As the title implies, confusion makes its mark in Smallville starting with Clark and his troubles with his two friends that just happen to be girls. Also pertaining to Lex who's having some troubles of his own.  
  
Authors: Angel of Fate (myself) and Twilight.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the characters of Smallville.  
  
Feedback: Always welcomed!  
  
A/N: This is post 'Obscura'…ummm…I don't believe there's much else that you need to know. I guess if you have any questions you can just ask me, and I'll answer (  
  
  
  
She heard the deep 'thud' of wood on wood as the old barn door closed behind her, and was frozen to the spot in fear. A moment passed, and another, and then she could feel she was being watched. "Justin?" she asked, voice shaking just like the rest of her. And then an incredible force lifted her off the ground and slammed her into a pillar. She crumpled into the pile of junk below her.  
  
She had to get out. She picked herself up and tried to run, but was lifted high into the air. This time she was dropped, left foot first, into a crate of tools. She felt the bones in her ankle shatter, but she wasn't beaten yet. One last time, she picked herself up and hobbled towards the other door, but it closed just as the reached it and the heavy wooden bolt slid home. She could never open that door in time. She turned away from that door, and headed for the other.  
  
A searing pain to her head and she collapsed to the hay on the barn floor. The last think she heard was the buzz of a chainsaw. He was going to kill her.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe! Are you alright?" It was Clark's voice and Clark's face in front of her as her vision cleared. Just beyond him, Justin lay unconscious under a heap of bards. And then Clark's arms wrapped around her as she started sobbing with relief.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe! Are you awake yet?" Her dad's voice called angrily from the hallway "School only starts in half an hour! I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!"  
  
Chloe rolled over, rubbing a fist into her turquoise eyes. She unwillingly dragged herself from the comfort of the soft blue cotton sheets. Walking over to the closet, she flicked on the bedroom light and quickly chose her favorite jeans and a pink flowered T-shirt. Checking in the bedroom mirror revealed that her light blonde hair, though messy, actually looked good. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Gabe Sullivan, manager at Luthercorp's Smallville extension, was tearing around the kitchen with his tie half-tied and a half-empty cup of coffee in one hand. "Chloe where's my briefcase!?" he shouted at her, then slammed the coffee onto the table and attempted to fix his tie.  
  
Chloe located the briefcase, which was lying open on a wooden chair and spilling papers onto the floor. She stuffed them back in, closed it, and handed it to her father who by then had a passable knot in the tie.  
  
"Well, bye sweetie!" he called, tugging on a pair of worn black dress loafers and disappearing out the front door.  
  
Chloe fought the urge to laugh, forcing her features into a frown. "Luther will have his ass for being late again," she thought to herself. Foregoing breakfast, she locked the house behind her and climbed into her car.  
  
All the way to school one thing was foremost in her mind. Her relationship with Clark consisted right now of the occasional hand-holding, and meeting at the little coffee shops around town. It was going nowhere and Chloe wanted that to change. They would either have to move forward—she smiled dreamily at the thought—or, as much as she liked Clark, the relationship was going to have to end.  
  
She was lucky enough to reach school two minutes before the first bell. She ran up the steps into the main hall and spotted Clark at his locker. With eyes for no one else, she call, "Hey Clark!" When he turned and smiled at her, she began, "We need to—"  
  
"Talk," finished Lana, who had approached from the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Lana had dreamt about the time the swarm of bees attacked the Talon. It had been one of her worst nightmares come true, hiding in the tiny dark space of the supply closet while Clark—God, she'd been afraid for Clark. She still wasn't sure how he'd saved her, but her had. Then she'd realized she liked him, but until she saw him with Chloe she hadn't know how much.  
  
When Whitney's dad died she knew she couldn't explain her change of heart to him just yet. His mother was grieving too, and he had to be there for her—he needed someone to be there for him. And so, she had tried to be loving and supportive even though her feelings for Whitney were fading.  
  
She'd observed the 'couple' for a short time, and their relationship appeared to be at a standstill. So, she decided that she would tell Clark how she felt about him. Before she talked to Whitney because she didn't want to break his heart unless she had to.  
  
She shot Chloe a dismayed look, as Clark looked from one to the other in utter confusion. When Chloe didn't respond immediately, she touched Clark's arm softly, "Clark?" she asked quietly.  
  
Clark seemed to snap out of a trance. "Sure Lana," he said distantly. "Right, after I talk to Chloe, okay?"  
  
Lana felt slightly crushed. "All right," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Clark smiled back uncertainly at her, then taking Chloe's hand the two walked off to class.  
  
An arm slipped around Lana's shoulders. "Hey baby," Whitney's voice said in her ear. When she didn't respond, he removed his arm and turned her gently to face him. "Lana?" He slid two fingers under her chin and tilted her gaze to meet his. The look she gave him was completely blank. 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: Umm…I disclaim.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews, keeps me and my bud Twilight going. Also, very much appreciated.  
  
  
  
The monitor's constant beeping rang through the small room. A young lady entered, closing the door behind her with a barely audible click. She was eighteen, of average height, though the black 4-inch heeled shoes she wore made her appear slightly taller. Black flare-legged dress pants and a fitted, sky blue ¾ inch sleeved silk shirt accented her shapely figure. Her eyes were brown, but certain lights brought out hints of gold or green that made them seem to change color alluringly. Fine chestnut-brown hair fell smoothly to her shoulders, held back from her face by two tiny metal clips in the shape of butterflies. She brushed a stray lockout of her eyes and took a seat in a stiff chair. Running her fingertips along the starched white linen, she watched the sleeping woman before her. A thin tube taped to the back of her hand lead to an IV. Her breathing was shallow as indicated by the only slight rise and fall of her chest. Her eyelids twitched and flickered open.  
  
"Sabrina," Pamela spoke softly. Pamela was a middle-aged woman with cropped brown hair that held a crimson tint. Her olive eyes contained years of wisdom and advice that she often dispensed when needed.  
  
"Hey," she responded gently. "How you holding up Aunt Pam?"  
  
Pamela turned on her side, being careful not to disturb the many machines that stemmed form a sensor attached to her forefinger. "Better," she nodded. "I have my days Brina babe."  
  
"I bet," Brina said in a distant voice, masked fear showing through. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, neither woman knowing what to say. Brina glanced around the sparse room; an amazing floral arrangement splashed color against the stark white wall. "Where'd you get those?" Brina reached out and caressed the cool petals of a lily.  
  
"From me," somebody answered from behind.  
  
Brina turned at the sound of the smooth voice. He stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame; hands shoved deep in the pockets of his designer suit. Everything about him screamed money. He advanced forward his Armani shoes clicking as he walked. Brina's eyes wandered over him. She had seen his face many times gracing the covers of magazines and newspapers. It never held much joy; his smoky blue eyes always overcast with sadness. He bent down and dropped a light kiss on Pamela's forehead.  
  
"Mr. Luthor," Brina addressed him solemnly. He paused and smirked at the fact that she knew his name. He placed a finger upon his lips, in thought.  
  
"Lex," came his usual response. She wondered if his PR people had programmed him to say that. "Now," he continued, "who might you be?"  
  
Pamela smiled at the idea that Brina intrigued Lex. "Alexander," she began, "this is my niece, Sabrina." Brina's eyebrows raised at the mention of his full name.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," was the even reply, somehow sincere without being friendly. However when he turned to Pamela, there was a teasing tone to his voice as he gently accused, "In all those years you looked after me, you never mentioned any family."  
  
Pamela grinned faintly. "Just one sister," she said in her weakened voice. "My parents died when we were still in high school—car accident." She paused a moment. "Brina, aren't you—oh I've forgotten what I wanted to say."  
  
Brina gave her aunt an encouraging look, but Pamela could not recall it. Lex glanced at his watch, an expression of surprise crossed his face.  
  
"The board meeting," he said quietly. "It completely slipped my mind!" He bent to kiss Pamela's cheek. "I'm sorry to run out on you like this. I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned to Brina, "And I hope to see you again soon as well," he told her. She only nodded, and he slipped out the door, shutting it silently behind him. The sound of his footsteps receded in the corridor.  
  
"How soon is soon?" Brina asked her aunt, sounding unimpressed.  
  
"It depends," Pamela answered slowly. "Sometimes twice a day, sometimes twice a week. He sends flowers every day, but he doesn't always come with them. Alexander Luthor is a very busy man."  
  
"Sure," Brina drawled sarcastically. "Sitting on your ass all day while other people make your fortune must be so stressful."  
  
Pamela sighed. "Is that what you thought of him?" she asked. For some odd reason, Brina thought she sounded disappointed.  
  
"He seemed…almost…overwhelming," she answered.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
A thoughtful, puzzled look came into Brina's eyes. "I…don't know," she said softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I want that proposal on my desk by Monday!" Lex shouted as he entered his office, startling his secretary. She looked up and began to exit the room. "Miss Evans, I didn't dismiss you."  
  
"Of course not Mr. Luthor," she opened her notepad, pen poised to write.  
  
He chuckled, "Kyla, sit down. You know how I am after a meeting with my father." She smiled sympathetically and sat down, relaxing a little.  
  
She was his age with a slender build and auburn hair, usually pinned up in a professional manner. Her amber eyes were hidden behind wire rimmed glasses that rested atop a freckled nose. Working for the Luthor's demanded style, something that was in her favor. Today she wore a simple black skirt, expertly paired with a button down green top that complimented, not clashed with her red hair. She was the daughter of one of his mother's friends and as a favor to her and her mother—after she'd been sworn and legally bound to total secrecy—he had allowed the girl to work for him to pay her way through university. She'd proven quite efficient at filing the masses of Luthorcorp documents that tended to pile up in his office and she kept his secrets well. Despite her shy, servile manner around him, Lex was happy to hire her permanently after she'd graduated the previous year. And, naturally, she was happy to accept. Nothing paid better than being 'attaché' to a Luthor.  
  
"Now," he said, managing to keep his voice casual, "I need your advice Kyla." He took a seat in his oversized leather recliner.  
  
Kyla nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. "My…advice Mr. Luthor?" she stammered.  
  
"What will it take for you to call me Lex?" he remarked offhandedly. "And yes, your advice." He paused, and in that brief silence Kyla noticed he actually looked uncomfortable. "Does the navy suit look better than the gray one?" he asked at last.  
  
"Mr.…Luthor?"  
  
"I'm…going back to visit Pamela tomorrow." Now Lex definitely seemed a little touchy.  
  
Kyla smiled wryly. "Since when does going to the hospital become a black- tie affair Mr.—ah, Lex?"  
  
Lex chuckled again. "Why I do believe you're teasing me Miss Evans," he said, amused. "Now just answer the question."  
  
"I'm actually all for the black one sir, but I guess it depends on what she likes."  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
"I just do," Kyla smiled. "And may I suggest you wear your hair up?" She giggled openly.  
  
"Miss Evans, unless you want to be spit-shining my floors—get out," Lex commanded, slightly amused.  
  
"But Mr.—"  
  
"Toothbrushes in the upstairs cabinet, Miss Evans."  
  
"Going!" she called, grinning and waving before shutting the door.  
  
Lex stood gazing at the door, running a hand over his bald head. "Up, huh?" he said with a snicker. "That's why I keep her." 


	3. Uncomfortable Silences

Disclaimer: Again, I disclaim…wish I had some witty way to put that, but sadly I don't.  
  
A/N: Twilight and I are blown away by the extremely kind feedback, so keep it coming! Also, if there are any questions regarding the story or anything else, just e-mail me. Now on with the story…  
  
"So, what's up Chloe?" Clark asked her in the lunch line, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other balancing his tray. He wore jeans and a blue checkered shirt over a white one, bring out the emerald hue in his eyes.  
  
"It can wait until we sit," Chloe answered, sounding slightly pissed off, despite her attempts not to. Startled, Clark pulled out a chair and took a seat. Chloe did the same, scooting over making a noticeable space between the two.  
  
"Well?" Clark questioned as Chloe poked at the macaroni salad. It would have to be a follow up story to last week's The Mysterious Truth of Mystery Meat.  
  
"Well…the jury's still out, but the judge rules that this is definitely NOT food," she answered letting the noodles drip off her fork.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said in a tone that indicated he didn't find her remark very funny, at least at the moment. She fidgeted, becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey guys!" A tray smacked the table.  
  
"Pete! Hi!" Chloe welcomed the distraction. Their friend, Pete Ross, had impeccable timing, as always.  
  
Clark felt both confused and relieved. He waved absently at Pete. "Hi…" he said. Pete noted the serious faces and hesitated whether he should stay or not.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" Pete turned from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, no!" Chloe and Clark answered in unison, tonelessly.  
  
"All right then," Pete said, with disbelief and an awkward silence. "Did I mention I'm taking Erica Fox to the Spring Formal?"  
  
The two burst out laughing, but stopped, shocked when Pete added, without thinking, "Did you ask anyone, Clark?"  
  
There was a longer more awkward silence, then Clark looked directly at Chloe and said quietly, "I did, and I'm hoping she still wants to come."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Oh, Clark, of course I do…it's just that I feel that our relationship is going nowhere and I…" she paused.  
  
"Well," Pete remarked loudly, "I'll just—ah—go find that math project I left in my car." Abandoning his tray, he rushed away form the table.  
  
Clark erupted in laughter. "We don't HAVE a math project," he stated.  
  
Chloe giggled. "I think we made him a bit uncomfortable."  
  
They stopped laughing and Chloe gazed seriously at Clark. "Clark do you think it would be better if we just stayed friends?"  
  
Clark was feeling lost and confused. Thoughts were swirling around in his head, but first and foremost came his mother's voice. 'You can't keep putting your whole life on hold because of Lana…the door is closed, Clark.'  
  
He reached out and covered Chloe's hand with his. He looked seriously back at her.  
  
"I don't want to," he said slowly.  
  
Chloe blushed gazing down at their hands. "Neither do I," she murmured.  
  
Clark glanced up suddenly. "So did you know that Pete's taking Erica Fox to the Spring Formal," he asked casually.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?" he responded, swirling around. Lana stood at the top of the stairs to his loft, dressed in white peasant blouse and jeans. She smiled at Clark and he grinned back. He had to admit, Lana Lang had the most radiant smile.  
  
"You said we could talk after school."  
  
"Mm-hmm?" he repeated.  
  
"And…that would be now."  
  
Clark nodded, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know what he'd do if it wound up being anther talk like he'd had with Chloe. "So…what's up?" he asked.  
  
Lana felt that the loft's atmosphere was stifling her. "Can we talk outside?" she suggested.  
  
Out in the yard, Lana climbed up on the wooden fence. She patted the rail beside her, and Clark joined her. They sat there for awhile swinging their feet, until the silence grew too uncomfortable.  
  
Lana took a deep breath. "Clark…" she began. He bit his lip in anticipation. She focused on his worried eyes as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I…I can't do this!" she exclaimed in frustration, jumping off the fence.  
  
"Can't do what?" Clark knit his fingers together, resting his folded hands on his knees.  
  
Lana paced back and forth in front of him. What was she doing? She couldn't dump all her feeling into his lap. "Nothing…" she lied. Clark let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he had been holding, then Lana's words fully registered.  
  
"Nothing?" he echoed as she nodded meekly. "I don't buy it Lana," Clark stated simply and Lana's face fell. She should have known that Clark could see through anybody… 


	4. "Walk Much?"

Disclaimer: As always, I disclaim.  
  
A/N: Well.erm.this is Chapter 4.and I guess that's it.  
  
Lex straightened his collar and sucked in a deep breath. As Kyla suggested he decided on the black suit. He had yet to discover why he was so nervous. She was just another woman, certainly not the first he'd met. He sighed. Should he really have gone with the blue shirt?  
  
A knock sounded on the office door. "Come in," Lex said, sounding slightly annoyed. Kyla entered, smiling nervously.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Luthor. There's no word yet on that shard of yours. NASA does use similar alloys. At least that's what your scientist says, so they may have been experimenting. It's surely more likely than any 'spaceship' theory," she added disdainfully.  
  
"Forget that," Lex ordered, pausing uncomfortably. "How.do I look?"  
  
"Very nice Mr. Luthor. I'm sure she'll be impressed. But, you should have worn your hair up."  
  
Lex pulled a toothbrush from his suit pocket. "Don't worry, it's new. You may start in the hallway, Miss Evans."  
  
As he strolled out the front door, he heard Kyla call shrilly, "He's not serious?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pamela was sleeping, the monitors the only sound in the room. Brina lay, curled up in a chair beside her, a makeshift hospital pillow tucked beneath her head. Sometime during the night, a member of the staff had lightly draped a blanket over her slumbering form. Lex entered, careful not to wake them. Both looked so peaceful that he could not bring himself to disturb either. Brina stirred and a content sigh escaped between her parted lips. Slowly she woke, rubbing her sore neck. She brushed the hair from her eyes and stretched her arms out before her.  
  
"Morning," Lex said, almost shy, which produced a slight blush to fill the apples of his cheeks. Brina, too, turned scarlet because Lex Luthor was standing over her. Not in a threatening way, but it intimidated her all the same. She looked over at her aunt, who was resting in a somewhat calm manner. Brina's mother, Caroline, had spent most of the night with Pam and around 2 a.m. Brina drove her home, staying by Pamela's side ever since.  
  
"Hi." she said uncertainly, still sounding sleepy.  
  
"Sleep well?" There was a note of concern in the casual question.  
  
Brina stood and stretched. She wore faded jeans and a hooded white sweatshirt, Metropolis U stitched on the front. She gave Lex a vague look, but didn't answer him. Lex took a seat in one of the hospital's trademark uncomfortable chairs trying to think of something relevant to say to Brina. He'd noticed a coffee machine on the way in.  
  
"Coffee?" he said, and immediately felt like smacking himself. What had happened to the rest of the sentence?  
  
Brina smiled at him, amused. "There's a machine down the hall in the waiting room," she informed him.  
  
Lex grinned sheepishly. "No, I meant do you want some coffee?"  
  
She gave Lex a pleading look. "Cappachino?" Lex nodded and left the room.  
  
Brina glanced at her aunt, still asleep. Beside her bed was a huge bouquet of roses tinted a faint peachy pink. She sighed. He was all too much: all that money, all that attitude. Arrogant, that was it. Or was it elegant.  
  
The door opened with a loud bang and Lex Luthor, definition of poise and style, practically flew through it. Coffee spilled from the flimsy paper cup, scalding his hand, He landed hard on the floor, one hand holding up the now half-full coffee cup. "Ouch." he moaned softly, picking himself up. Definitely NOT elegant.  
  
Brina eyed him skeptically. "Walk much?"  
  
Lex glared at her as he handed her the cup. "Bitch much?" he replied acidly.  
  
Brina gave him a sarcastic smile, "Actually, yes. Especially when people spill my coffee."  
  
Lex ignored her, walking over to the bed and taking Pam's hand. She was awake now, and she smiled as she recognized him.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he whispered. "How've you been?"  
  
She laughed weakly, then started to cough. "Only you'd still call me beautiful, Alexander," she said. "I'm doing.not bad, I guess."  
  
Lex sighed. "I can help you know," he reminded her.  
  
Brina fumed at that remark. He could, she realized. Why hadn't he offered before?  
  
"I don't want charity Alexander. And it was too far along when I finally came to see you." She searched his face. "Don't feel so bad. Now, I know you didn't mean to wake me up, but I'm feeling very tired. Come back soon?"  
  
He managed a smile. "Of course," he replied hoarsely. He kissed her hand, turned and left the room.  
  
"You too Sabrina," Pam said to her niece. Brina huffed slightly then hugged her gently and left as well.  
  
She met Lex standing waiting for the elevator, and gave him a sneer. "Ever heard of stairs?" she remarked dryly.  
  
"I'm still working on flat surfaces," Lex said without looking at her. "Stairs are next week's lesson." Despite her efforts not too, Brina giggled. An all out girly giggle. She caught herself mid-laugh and cleared her throat, trying to pretend that it didn't happen. Lex smirked at her and she tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
BING! The elevator doors swung open. Both got in, ignoring each other the entire way down. Out in the parking lot, Brina stopped at her BMW Z9 silver convertible. Lex walked past toward his midnight blue Ferrari F355. Brina called out as he passed, "Keep practicing!"  
  
Lex half-turned, "If I win an award, you'll be the first to know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Luthor, you should really ice that, or.something. It's very red."  
  
"Call me LEX ALREADY!" he snapped bad-temperedly. "And I'm quite relieved to find you're not color blind."  
  
Kyla looked startled. "Didn't make a good first impression?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Lex slammed a fist down on his desk. "I made an ass of myself," he said angrily. "All she did was mock me."  
  
Kyla didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Lex's reputation usually preceded him, which was almost never a good thing.  
  
"Well," she tried to sound encouraging, "at least she knows you're human."  
  
"KYLA.." he began in a low warning tone.  
  
"Yessir?" she replied.  
  
"Get..out.."  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
The door slammed behind her. Something occurred to Lex. "Miss Evans!" he called.  
  
She was back in a flash. "Yessi-er..Mr...uh.Lex?"  
  
"Did you finish my floors?" 


	5. Girl Trouble

Disclaimer: *sigh* Alas, I do not own any of the characters of Smallville. But it looks like I'm..actually Twilight too, are with the majority of wishing that we owned Lex and Clark.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is up so late, but Twilight and I have been super busy and collaborating just wasn't in the cards. But here it is, finally! : ) Hope you like, and enjoy! Oh, and oodles of thanks for the kind feedback that we've received.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark cautiously turned the brass knob of the door to Lex's office. Lex's voice had been steadily increasing in volume as Clark had made his way down the hall, and now he was torn between his conscience, which screamed to him not to open it, and his curiosity which wanted to hear as much of the argument as possible. Of course, Clark's hearing was super keen, but he knew Lex would put on a bit of an act for any listener's benefit-his mistresses never called, only dropped in unannounced and business calls were no risk to the giant that was Luthorcorp.  
  
Curiosity won the battle, and Clark stepped into the office, Lex whirled around in his recliner, the scowl on his face smoothing into a grin at the sight of his friend. He was silent, listening to whoever it was wasting his time on the other end, and his face now twisted into a smirk as he head the latest remark.  
  
"Hell?" he said in an amused tone. "Don't think I can swing it, I'm booked solid for the next two weeks. I'd be happy to let you take my place though- and by the way, I'm canceling those discussions..yes I'm sure..no I won't reconsider..you were only joking? You should have said so..Luthorcorp didn't need this deal. You did. And if by some miracle I decide to do you a favor and reopen the discussions I'm sure you'll know better that to tell me to got to hell." He put the receiver down and chuckled.  
  
"Hello Clark," he greeted. "Come to join me for some more friendly chats with executives?"  
  
Clark grimaced. "Yeah, they sounded really pleasant to me," he said sarcastically. "Actually I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Lex was flattered-no one EVER requested this of him-but he only coolly raised an eyebrow. "All right," he said, intrigued, then paged Kyla. "Miss Evans, take messages for the next-oh, say, two hours," he directed. "I'll be catching up with a friend."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Luthor," Kyla replied.  
  
Clark smiled. "She sounds..robotic," he ventured.  
  
"She's shy," Lex explained. "But sometimes she'll surprise you and tease you mercilessly when you least expect..so what was it you wanted to talk about?" He folded his fingers on the desk and motioned for Clark to take the seat opposite him, which he did.  
  
"I..I've decided..I want to move forward with Chloe. But Lana seemed to want to tell me something, and..I don't know what to do if she.." he trailed off.  
  
"Clark," Lex said. "I can't help you. You need to make whatever decision you think will make you happy, and you can't worry about anyone else because either decision is gonna break someone's heart." He laughed softly, and Clark glanced up in confusion. "Listen to me giving you advice like I know what I'm talking about." He looked Clark in the eyes for a moment then decided he could trust the innocent farm boy. "I'm..ah, having some troubles myself."  
  
Clark's interest showed on his face plain as day. Lex liked the reaction and continued. "Her name is Sabrina Anderson; and fortunately or unfortunately, her sarcasm matches mine."  
  
"Brina Anderson?" Clark exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"No," Clark said slowly, "but Chloe does."  
  
"Chloe.Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yeah.they've been friends since they were little kids and they've still kept in touch. Occasionally Chloe visits her in Metropolis..but recently her dad got transferred here so she'' living in Smallville. Chloe's over the moon."  
  
"A sly smile crossed Clark's face, and it was Lex's turn to be interested. "You look like you're plotting something Clark..how out of character."  
  
Clark's grin widened. "Well I was thinking that if Chloe were to invite Brina to do something-say meet at a coffee shop-with 'some friends from school', and you were to come as well.."  
  
"No Clark. She'd just walk out. I'm quite certain she hates my guts." I'm not emotionally interested, he added to himself.  
  
"So you're just gonna give up?" Clark was shocked. Lex never gave up until he head what he wanted.  
  
"Nooo.." Lex was about to elaborate when his cell phone gave a shrill, high- pitched ring. He fished about in his suit pocket, producing the cause of the interruption. "Lex Luthor," he answered. Clark smiled and stood up to let himself out, mouthing a quick 'thank you'. Lex nodded, although engrossed in his conversation. "I don't have time for this." he stated, with a frustrating sigh. Clark smiled sympathetically and left. 


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: *puts hands up in mock surrender* I disclaim, I disclaim.  
  
A/N: Well as you can see, this is chapter 6. And quite long at that. For awhile Twilight and I will be focusing on Lex and Brina's relationship, digging a little deeper. Hope y'all don't mind. : ) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Brina peered out of the windshield of her car. The road ahead all but obscured by the downpour. As far as she could tell, there wasn't another soul on the highway. She stifled a yawn, and then smiled at the memory of the nightclub she'd left not too long ago. Just because she'd been stuck in the middle of nowhere-also referred to as Smallville-didn't mean she was going to stay there all the time.  
  
Smallville! Curse the Luthors for ever deciding to relocate her father there. Her mother had refused to leave Aunt Pam's side, and wasn't feeling up to looking after Brina's younger twin siblings. Ava and Ashton were both nine years old, and with their father working shifts at the plant from 4 p.m. to midnight, someone needed to be there with them. At least tonight she'd been able to find a sitter. It'd only been a week, but Brina missed life in Metropolis already.  
  
There was a light up ahead, off to the right side of the road. Brina thought back to earlier that evening, when she'd driven this same way. What was it? A diner, that was it. A good place to at least get a coffee to keep her awake. She was starting to feel sleepy, and that was dangerous, especially in torrential rain.  
  
Unfortunately the engine of the BMW chose that moment to die.  
  
"Shit!" Brina yelled angrily and pounded the steering wheel when the car didn't respond to her efforts to get it to start. "Well I have two options. Either I stay here in this hunk of junk, or go to the diner." She stared out at the inviting light distorted by raindrops. "Diner." She pulled the hood of her favorite gray sweatshirt over her head and stepped out the car, walking in the direction of the light. She glanced back at the car and mumbled, "Stupid imports."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You can go home now, Miss Evans," Lex said before taking a huge gulp of coffee. "It was a hell of a lot of paperwork, but most of it's organized by now."  
  
Kyla gave a huge yawn and left off sorting papers to rub a fist into her eyes. "All right, Mr. Luthor," she said, placing six manilla folder, all neatly labeled an bursting with various documents, on her small desk an getting up to leave.  
  
"What, no attitude?" Lex teased.  
  
She smiled. "It's not my nature," she replied. "It was just too inviting, though-how nervous you were about Miss What's-Her-Name. Even go so far as to ask me for advice. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Lex grinned. "All right," he said. "I wasn't offended, just surprised." Kyla yawned again. "Go home Miss Evans," he told her sternly.  
  
"Good night Mr. Luthor," she said.  
  
"It's LEX," he called, but she was already gone.  
  
He finished the coffee she'd brought him and flipped through a few more documents. He now sorely wished he hadn't been so insistent about the proposal. It was monstrous; certainly there was an entire forest's worth of paper piled around his office.  
  
Lex rummaged through a small side drawer until her found what he was looking for. Keys. One for the Aston Martin, one for the new Jag.he stopped at the key for the blue Ferrari. "I have the weirdest craving for french fries," he muttered to himself striding out to the garage.  
  
Even in a storm, Lex Luthor was a reckless driver. It hadn't taken him long to reach the diner. He quickly ran inside to avoid getting the expensive, dry-clean only designer silk shirt water stained. He was greeted father generally by the owner of the diner, Don, and half-dozen truckers, the usual late-night crowd. He ordered a plate of fries, decided on a root beer, and had just seated himself at a table when a thoroughly soaked and bedraggled young woman walked through the doors. Don rushed over to help her, but she gently pushed him away. "I'll just have coffee.." she said. Don helped her to another empty table where she put her head on her folded arms and was asleep with minutes.  
  
Lex recognized that voice. "Brina?"  
  
Don had reappeared with a steaming mug of coffee. "You know her?" he asked.  
  
"Sort of.." Lex replied, in his 'none-of-your-business' tone. "But I have no idea what she's doing here.." he started to get up from the table, but Don's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Don't wake her just yet, Mr. Luthor." He set the coffee cup on her table a safe distance form her and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
  
Lex absently munched his midnight snack, watching Brina. Poor girl, what was she doing here? She was a long way form Metropolis. Pamela..no, she didn't give a rat's ass about Lex Luthor, so she wouldn't have come to tell him, even if..he didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
When he'd finished the french fries, he checked his watch. Almost 3 a.m. "Closing time!" Don's voice called. The truckers groaned, staring out the windows at the rain. Don walked over to Lex. "What about the young lady?" he asked.  
  
"I'll take her home, with her permission," Lex said. He approached Brina's table and shook her gently. "Excuse me..Miss, wake up," he whispered awkwardly. "Brina.."  
  
Brian opened her eyes. "Lex," she mumbled sleepily, but still sounding as though he was the last person on earth she wanted to see.  
  
Lex chose to ignore her reaction. "What happened?"  
  
"Car trouble.."  
  
"Let me take you home," he offered, managing to keep his voice even. "I know it's a long way back to Metropolis, but.."  
  
"Not Metropolis. My dad was transferred to your Smallville plant. We live in Smallville." A curious look passed over his face. Wait a minute..Clark had mentioned previously that her father had been transferred here. His mind did a quick mental scan of the new employee roster.David Anderson. Of course, that must be her father.  
  
"All right," Lex said. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Brina sighed. "Yeah..ugh..my dad will have gotten home from his shift. He'll be so mad.."  
  
Mad? Why? That didn't make sense. Maybe she was still half-asleep. "Well," Lex suggested. "My place isn't too far form here.."  
  
THAT made her sit up. She glared at him, and he calmly returned her gaze. Finally she looked down at the table.  
  
"That's fine," she said, coolly. She didn't mention it was only because she didn't want to upset her dad. Eighteen or not, living in his house meant you obeyed the rules, something Brina didn't do too often.  
  
"Whatever you say," Lex told her smoothly. He took a $100 bill form his pocket (only Lex would carry $100s like $5s) and dropped it on her table. "Thanks," he called to Don, taking Brina's hand and leading her out to the Ferrari.  
  
"Nice," she commented, leaning back in the leather seat as Lex sped down the highway. It wasn't far, especially the way he drove, but Brina was already asleep by the time her reached his castle.  
  
He didn't want to wake her a second time. "Brina..I'm sorry," he whispered when she opened her eyes. "But we're here.."  
  
"A castle?" She exclaimed in surprise as he unlocked the door and led her in. "Well, this is extravagant."  
  
"And cold, and drafty, and much too old," Lex added. "But the guest room's in the wing. I just finished redoing it. Right this way." He started to climb a flight of stairs.  
  
Brina followed, but by now she was so cold and tired she was tripping on her own feet. "Walk much?" came to Lex's mind, but instead her just picked her up and carried her to the guestroom. She didn't protest, nor did she complain when he laid her on the bed, removed her shoes then tucked her gently into the covers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brina stirred and woke, feeling amazingly comfortable. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Everything looked so unfamiliar; She lay in an enormous four-poster bed with huge soft pillows, pure white. A huge window in the east wall of the room let late-morning sunlight peek in between woven muslin curtains. She sighed contentedly, and then came fully awake as she remembered-Lex's castle.  
  
She sat up, looking around. A dark cherry wood nightstand beside the bed had an antique clock, which read 10:24. It also held an envelope with gilded edges, which had her name on the front in a straight, bold script. Curious, she picked it up and turned it over. Sealed tight. 'He just oozes money,' she thought, rolling her eyes and tearing the delicate envelope open. A single piece of stationary, gilded like the envelope-with a simple gold border-lay inside, covered wit writing in the same hand. She read..  
  
My Dearest Brina, (she imagined his smirk, and one of her own crossed her face)  
  
It was an honor to have you as a guest, not least because you provided me with valuable experience on the staircases when carrying things-or people- who should not be dropped. I look forward to another lesson.  
  
I regret to say that I have some pressing business and could no longer wait for you. Breakfast will be ready, and should you require anything else, you should be able to find someone who will get it for you. The adjoining room to this is a bath-feel free to indulge. My limo driver, Charles, will be happy to drive you home.  
  
I hope you have enjoyed your stay.  
  
Sincerely, Lex Luthor  
  
  
  
Brina dropped the letter, angry to find herself blushing. "He.." she began out loud and then stopped. Here she was in his house, having soaked and dirtied what were likely the world's most expensive sheets and instead of being angry like a stuck up rich kid he'd given her free rein of the house.  
  
"My shoes will be filthy.." she said, bending down. She found an identical pair, brand new and the same size, instead. A small note read, 'I wasn't sure how to clean the others. Sorry.'  
  
A sudden mental image of Lex, on his knees, tearfully apologizing for the murder of her beloved shoes came to mind, and she laughed.  
  
She held out a stringy strand of her hair and sighed. "He said I could.." she thought. "And better her than at my little house." She left the sheets as they were, and walked across the floor-she was amazed to find it was carpeted-and opened the wooden door to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow..!" an exclamation escaped her as she stopped in the doorway. Lex had installed a gigantic hot tub, designed to fit with the stone that made up the rest of the décor. Again he had accomplished the impossible by tiling the floor. Grayish tiles with the black imprints of different ferns. A slightly narrow full-length mirror hung on the west wall. There were no windows, but the tiny chandelier had be left on-it was crystal.  
  
Huge fluffy towels hung on the wall close to the tub. Brina smiled. It couldn't have been nicer, ever at the most expensive of hotels.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex was a living nightmare-more so than usual. It had been six in the morning and he'd just showered and gotten dressed, and was hoping his exceptionally beautiful houseguest would wake soon. The ringing telephone outside his office pushed those thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" Kyla's voice sounded over the intercom. A day at Luthorcorp began at the crack of dawn. Lex ran a hand over his face in frustration and laced his fingers together, slamming them on the desk.  
  
"Yes?" he kept his tone even.  
  
"Your father is on line 1," she answered back dutifully. Lex didn't respond, but picked up the receiver and punched in a number.  
  
"You have exactly 3 minutes," Lex commanded.  
  
"Lex, not please to speak with me?" Lionel's gritty voice asked.  
  
"2 minutes and 37 seconds," Lex counted down on his wristwatch.  
  
"I am not amused.." he paused. "Come down to my office Lex. Immediately!"  
  
"Ordering me around Dad? I'm not one of your little factory minions. What makes you remotely believe that I'm going to do what you say?"  
  
"What if I informed you that it dealt with girl sleeping in your guestroom?" Lionel laughed, cynically.  
  
"I'd say your 3 minutes are up," Lex slammed down the phone.  
  
A few seconds later it rang again. "Damn machine!" Lex snarled, grabbing the receiver. "HELLO?"  
  
"Lex," came his father's voice, none of its menace or ridicule diminished even though he spoke over the phone. "You and I aren't playing a game here. And if we were, I assure you Lex, I'd be winning."  
  
"What do you WANT?" Lex shouted.  
  
"All in good time son," was the reply. Leave it to Lionel Luthor to be cryptic.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," he conceded.  
  
Lex rubbed his temples, a look of unwilling defeated stamped on his usually calm features. Any conversation with his father was always apt to give him the makings of a major headache. He paged Kyla, an ironic smile on his face at her perky reply.  
  
"Yes..Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"My father commands my presence at Luthorcorp headquarters immediately," he said, sounding tired.  
  
Kyla coughed politely. "Ah..I see. Before you leave, what will you do about you.guest, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Lex," he corrected wearily. "Yes..I'll see to her. Anything else Miss Evans?"  
  
"Only your ten-o'clock meeting with a potential chemical supplier for Luthorcorp. Considering they practically fell over themselves when I arranged the original, I'm sure they'll be happy to reschedule at your convenience.  
  
Lex had to smile, picturing starched suited businessmen spilling coffee left and right as they fought to sign the papers. A minor deal, as Luthorcorp negotiations went. And one that would eventually place 80% of EcoChemicals Inc. in his hands-if he played his cards right. "Say..Friday of next week? Do I have time?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Good luck. With your father I mean," she switched off the intercom to find the number for EcoChemicals' Sales Rep.  
  
Lex pulled some fancy stationery out of a drawer and hastily scrawled a note to Brina. He read it over twice after he had finished, absently running a finger over the gold-leaf border. Satisfied with his penmanship, he folded it neatly and shoved it into a matching envelope, labeling it with her name. He then made his way to the guestroom, and softly opened the door.  
  
Faint light-the sun was about to rise-filtered through the curtains. Brian lay cuddled in the soft sheets of the four-poster a contented smile on her face, sleeping soundly. All thoughts of his father and Luthorcorp business fled his mind, and for a few minutes he simply stood and watched her. Then remembering the envelope, he tiptoed quietly to the nightstand beside the bed and dropped it there, careful not to trip over the surprise he'd left her the night before because..because she'd needed a new pair, the old ones were so muddy. And he'd been feeling generous that was it. Not because he liked her in the least. Perhaps because he wanted her. There was room in Lex's life for passion, but not for love.  
  
He fought an unexplainable urge to reach out and brush a strand of hair from her cheek, and left to face whatever definition of torment his father had devised for him. 


End file.
